Venta
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: AU. —Naruto y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.** Notas: **AU. One Shot.

**Aclaraciones: **— "Blabla" —recuerdos.

—**x—**

**Venta**

—**x—**

—"¡Mira papi, están vendiendo niños!"

—"Naruto" —expresó el mayor con gracia al oír tremenda ocurrencia de su hijo, más aún, cuando la cara pequeña e infantil se encontraba completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Minato rió ante la inocencia del niño.

Naruto vio casi con incredulidad como en la parte trasera, para ser preciso en el portaequipaje, se encontraban cuatro niños en ese carro grande y de color gris donde su padre se había parqueado justo detrás, y había recordado como la gente en ocasiones vende cosas y lo hacen atrás de sus carros, donde no tenían que pagar alquiler ni algún pago extra para el Estado, como una mini-venta… pero jamás pensó que también vendían personas.

—"¿Me compras uno?" —las raras marcas de las mejillas de Naruto se expandieron cuando este dio una gran sonrisa viéndose así todos los dientes blancos del niño, Minato tan solo suspiró y rió después por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

—"Compórtate Naruto, estás personas son mis amigos" —cuando dijo eso, bajo del carro haciendo que la puerta sonara y el carro se moviera un poco. Naruto también salió del sitio.

El rubio menor vio como salía gente de ese carro; una mujer de larga melena azul oscura muy bonita y también habían personas revisando la parte delantera del automóvil, saliendo un hombre de larga melena café con las manos algo sucias, de seguro por estar andando en el motor.

—"¿Se les acabo la gasolina?" —Minato bromeó cuando los vio.

—"No se que carajo pasó con esta chatarra" —se había quejado Hiashi, hombre de ojos con un extraño color. Mikoto tan solo sonrió cuando vio como este se quejaba y más aún cuando escuchó las quejas de su esposo para después dirigirse hacia ellos.

—"No se que tendrá el auto, estaba muy bien hasta la mañana" —Fugaku hizo una mueca un poco dolorosa, debido a la molestia de la espalda causada por los minutos que estuvo revisando el motor inclinado.

Naruto vio como toda la gente grande conversaba así que con curiosidad fue hasta la parte trasera para ver a esos niños, que para él seguían en venta; cuando se acercó pudo ver los rostros aburridos de algunos.

El rubio aún no podía quitar esa mueca de sorpresa logrando que algunos de los niños que estaban ahí fruncieran el ceño ante esa mirada que los estaba incomodando.

—"¿Qué miras dobe?" —un niño de corto cabello negro hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando vio a ese niño rubio con cara de tonto viéndolos como si fueran comida. Naruto hizo una mueca también.

—"¿Por qué los están vendiendo?" —preguntó al fin, haciendo que los cuatro niños que estaban en ese lugar levantaran una ceja.

—"¿N-Nos están… vendiendo?" —había preguntando tímida la única chica del sitio, haciendo que sus manos se juntaran ante el miedo que su padre hiciera algo así.

—"Hinata, no seas tonta" —la reprochó un chico de cabello café —"Hiashi-san no haría eso" —Neji quitó importancia ante las palabras de ese niño.

—"P-Pero…" —Hinata aún no estuvo tan convencida y bajó el rostro rojo. Naruto cruzó sus brazos.

—"Cuando alguien está en la carretera o algún sitio, estacionado, y con el porta equipaje abierto es porque está vendiendo algo" —aclaró — "Y ustedes están ahí" —dijo todo eso como si supiera mucho, posando ahora sus brazos a la cadera como símbolo de orgullo.

—"Los asientos están ocupados por las maletas del viaje" —aclaró el niño de mirada negra –"Por esa razón estamos aquí, dobe" —Sasuke le sacó la lengua haciendo que Naruto se molestara.

—"¡No es cierto!" —gritó con enojo por corregirlo, Sasuke tan solo viró el rostro con indiferencia y Naruto se molestó aún más. Pudieron oír como el carro lo estaban encendiendo haciendo que el motor se escuchara peor que antes, Itachi quien era el mayor del lugar, suspiró frustrado porque tendrían que quedarse más tiempo hasta que la inútil chatarra en la que se encontraba funcionara. Joder con el paseo.

—"¡Papá! ¿Cuánto cuestan?" —Gritó Naruto para que su progenitor lo escuchara, pero este no le prestó atención por estar ocupado. Naurto frunció el ceño –"¡PAPÁ!"

—"¡¿Qué?!" —gritó con algo de molestia pues su hijo lo estaba interrumpiendo.

—"¡¿QUÉ CUANTO CUESTÁN?!"

— "¡¿QUÉ?!" —Minato no entendió bien y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hiashi, ya que no se estaba concentrando, se sobó para después hacer una mueca —"¡OCHENTA Y CINCO CENTAVOS!" —gritó creyendo que su hijo se refería a los dulces que habían comprado antes de llegar a ese lío. Naruto sonrió para después empezar a hacer cuentas con los dedos, moviendo uno por uno.

—"Etto… si son ochenta y cinco y son… cuatros sería a…" —Naruto empezó a rascar su cabello y después sus dedos se siguieron moviendo tratando de hacer los cálculos ¡joder que era malo con los números!

—"Tres dólares con cuarenta centavos, ¿eres tonto?" —se le había burlado Sasuke ante la difícil ecuación que para él, era demasiado fácil.

—"¡Cállate!" —volvió a gritarle con el rostro aún enojado ¡joder con ese teme! ¡Se creía mucho! —"¡Sí sabía cuanto era!"

—"Claro" —dijo sarcástico haciendo que Naruto frunciera más el ceño. Por fin el motor del auto se pudo escuchar bien y cuando oyeron el gritó de felicidad de los adultos, supieron que ya saldrían del sitio.

—"Bien niños, ya podremos seguir" —dijo Mikoto otorgándoles una sonrisa a los más pequeños.

—"Gracias Minato" —Fugaku.

—"No fue nada"

—"Es verdad, no hizo nada" —Hiashi.

—"Cállate Hiashi" —le advirtió.

—"Papi, ¿puedo comprarme alguno?" —Naruto jaló el pantalón de su padre para que le prestar atención.

—"Naruto" —volvió a reír. Rayos con su hijo que no entendía.

—"¿Qué pasa?" —preguntó Mikoto con curiosidad, y Minato se rascó un poco los mechones rubios de la cabeza.

—"Mi hijo se está confundiendo con la última compra que hicimos en un auto, cree que sus hijos están en venta" —rió un rato, haciendo que los presentes hicieran lo mismo. Los demás niños veían con curiosidad la conversación de ellos.

—"¿Nos van a vender?" —preguntó otra vez preocupada Hinata, bajando su rostro rojo pues sentía vergüenza preguntar algo así.

—"Claro que no hija" —dijo Hiashi, aunque todo el mundo sabe que ese es el deseo oculto de los padres, que alguien venga y se llevaran a sus hijos, así sea solo el fin de semana para ellos poder tener una noche de diversión y no de responsabilidades.

—"No me alcanza" —había dicho Naruto con un puchero y un rostro tan lastimero que causo ternura en Mikoto pues, era la primera vez que veía el hijo de su amigo, los ojos azules del pequeño le causaron demasiada ternura.

—"¿Y cuanto tienes?" —Mikoto sonrió acercándose y revolviendo un poco los cabellos, Naruto empezó andar en sus bolsillos.

—"Cinco centavos" —dijo aún con el puchero en la boca. Si Mikoto no hubiera tenido hijos igual de lindos, sería capaz de abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche.

—"Está bien, te alcanza para uno" —sonrió.

—"¿En serio? ¡Quiero al de cabello negro!, el que sabe hacer las cuentas para mis deberes"

—"Esta bien" —dijo contenta cuando vio por fin al niño feliz, era tan fácil contentar a un niño estos son muy tiernos e inocentes a esa edad de seis años, se los podía convencer con cualquier cosa. Naruto saltó feliz porque ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por sus tareas, mientras Sasuke en el auto tenía una ceja levantada ante lo dicho por su madre.

—"Ya no tengo hermano" —se burló Itachi y después rió, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de manera molesta.

—**x—**

Sintió como la almohada que hasta hace un momento la había tenido debajo de la cabeza había sido jalada haciendo que se diera contra la cama.

Naruto abrió los ojos algo aturdido y vio la figura un poco molesta de su amigo pelinegro parado delante de él, el rubio tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos otra vez pues todavía estaba algo soñoliento debido a la siesta que había tomado. Bostezo y vio en sus manos la foto del viaje que había hecho de niño, ese viaje donde se había hecho amigo de todos ellos… fue algo divertido.

—Dobe, te dije que siguieras practicando hasta que llegara no que te echaras en mi habitación y duermas —Sasuke se quejó cuando al ingresar a su habitación, se topo con la grata escena de su amigo desparramado en la cama en vez de estudiar para el examen. Naruto se rascó los cabellos y mostró sus dientes, no entendía matemáticas y cuando se había dispuesto a practicar hasta que Sasuke comiera algo, se había mareado con tanto número y solo se quedó dormido.

Sasuke tan solo suspiró sabiendo que algo así era de esperarse, Naruto se levantó de la cama y dejo la foto en la repisa donde la había encontrado, recordando como había sido todo desde el comienzo y como después de ese viaje todos cinco se empezaron a llevar muy bien. Rayos, que esos días fueron los mejores, aunque aún lo siguen siendo.

—Vamos a practicar que tu examen es mañana, pero esta vez presta atención —le advirtió, antes que haga lo de los días pasados y no atendiera ni entendiera nada. Naruto rió y casi como si fuera soldado se puso firme para después sentarse a lado de su amigo y estudiar, volvió alzar la vista viendo de nuevo esa foto, realmente agradecía ese día haber ido con su padre —. No se como no entiendes algo tan fácil, ya me estoy cansando de explicarte matemáticas.

Naruto sonrió —Y lo seguirás haciendo hasta que entienda, y con las otras cosas también, acuérdate que yo te compre —se burló, haciendo que Sasuke mostrara una mueca molesta debido a las tontas ocurrencias de su madre cuando era niño.

—Cállate, imbécil —se sonrojo, recordando todo lo que había sucedido desde que eran niños. Debido a esa "compra" Naruto nunca se alejo de él alegando que tiene que cuidar lo que es suyo, cosa que al comienzo se podía haber comprendido por la mentalidad de un niño, pero con pasar los años aún lo seguía haciendo y eso, aunque al principio hubiera sido molestoso para el Uchiha ahora lo veía como algo natural. Los dos se cuidaban y aunque no lo digan, había agradecido las palabras de su madre ese día.

—¡No te voy a dejar nunca dattebayo!

—¡Quítate imbécil! —se sonrojo por el repentino abrazo del chico. A pesar de los años las cosas no cambiaban… y eso en el fondo era bueno.

—**x—**

**FIN**

—**x—**

Reviews??


End file.
